


In which Yamamoto gets what he wanted...he thinks

by pekori



Series: Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Reborn!) [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Afterglow, Branding, Cigarettes, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekori/pseuds/pekori
Summary: Yamamoto gets some strange ideas in his head after sex, as he watches Gokudera's cigarette smoke waft toward the window.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Reborn!) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788805
Kudos: 25





	In which Yamamoto gets what he wanted...he thinks

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Prompt:** Yamamoto/Gokudera. Gokudera decides to mark Yama as his by making cigarette burns all over his chest.
> 
>  **Author's note:** Prequel (?) to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797446).

Gokudera always smoked after sex, and Yamamoto preferred it that way. He'd almost come to enjoy the smell, especially on nights like tonight when the open window brought in the warm, stormy scent of rain to mingle with it. He was tired, reclined peacefully in bed beside Gokudera, who leaned against the windowsill in mock politeness, watching the wind blow his smoke right back into the room.

" _Ne_ , Gokudera," he called. For his part, Gokudera turned to give him a mild look. Yamamoto laughed. Gokudera scoffed and took another drag.

"You're always doing that, idiot," he grumbled, smoke billowing from his nose like he was some kind of dragon.

"Doing what?"

"Saying my name for no stupid reason."

"So then I'm saying it for a good reason?" Yamamoto laughed again and felt Gokudera tense beside him. He reached for Gokudera, taking hold of the arm that wasn't holding the cigarette to tug him closer.

"What do you want?"

"It's cold."

"It's fucking August. You're not cold. What do you want?"

"I want you."

Gokudera gave him a different look then, sighed, and turned from the window. His cigarette was still only half-smoked and Yamamoto thought it was strange that he was still on his first one.

Lifting one leg up and over Yamamoto, Gokudera sat on top of him, giving Yamamoto a light punch to the shoulder when he started laughing again. "I'll drop ashes on you if you do that."

"So?"

Gokudera took another long drag, eyeing Yamamoto thoughtfully. Yamamoto just grinned, one hand drawing absently up and down Gokudera's arm. Even the bright orange glow of the end of his cigarette, that particular, brilliant color, would always remind Yamamoto of Gokudera.

Then, unexpectedly, Gokudera brought the smoking tip of it to Yamamoto's chest, pressing lightly, rolling it against his skin. "Ow– ow! Hahaha, Gokudera, that kills. What are you doing?" Gokudera pulled the cigarette away, licked his thumb, then rubbed delicately at the new wound. That stung, too, but didn't hurt as badly as the burning had. Still, Gokudera repeated it twice more, following the just under the line of his clavicle, each time going over the burn with his thumb.

Yamamoto gave Gokudera a funny look, but he wasn't laughing just yet. He brought a hand up to rub at his chest, all of it hot and aching. "There," Gokudera said, and a curious grin played at Yamamoto's lips.

"'There?'"

"Now you're mine." Yamamoto laughed, and Gokudera took an extra long drag off his cigarette, finishing it off before flicking it out the window.

"...Does that mean I should go get Shigure Kintoki and mark you next, hahaha?"

"...Idiot," Gokudera said, and shut Yamamoto up with a kiss that tasted like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on khrkinkmeme at LiveJournal.com. Lightly edited for formatting, grammar, and/or clarity.


End file.
